1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of automatic coffee brewing systems, particularly with respect to a system for automatically providing a measured amount of coffee and hot water into a brewing chamber and flushing the chamber upon completion of the brewing cycle.
2. Description of the prior art
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 326,783 filed Jan. 26, 1973, there is described a conventional coffee brewing system for providing a predetermined amount of heated water which is discharged into a conventional brewing vessel. The brewing vessel is manually loaded with coffee grinds. Water filters through the brewing vessel and produces a container of coffee. Such a system requires that the brewing vessel be cleaned by the operator, and reloaded with coffee grinds each time a pot of coffee is brewed.
Automatic coffee brewing systems have been designed which eliminate the need for the operator to load the coffee into the brewing vessel. One drawback to prior art systems is that during the brewing cycle, leakage occurs from the brewing chamber. Additionally, after the coffee has been brewed, the brewing chamber must be flushed and the grounds removed.
The present invention provides an automatic coffee brewing system which brews a pot of coffee and automatically flushes the brewing chamber. A brewing container locking mechanism prevents leakage of the brewed coffee during the brewing cycle by sealing the chamber lid. The brewing chamber is rapidly and easily cleaned at the end of the brewing cycle.